


By the Lakeshore

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Lakeshore

**Author's Note:**

> written for snape_potter's Snarry Summer Challenge v2.0

There were dozens of orders to fill, ingredients that needed to be inventoried, and herbs that should be gathered, but the sun warming the back of Severus's neck felt delightful. He loosened his collar and stretched his arms above his head before he sat down beside Harry.

Harry was sound asleep, skin glistening with sweat and oblivious to his lewd spectacle. Harry's bare bum had pinked from his morning of lazing contently on a blanket spread by the lakeshore, and Severus knew he'd be rubbing a healing potion on it once the brat woke from his nap.

He'd grumble about selfish dimwits who took their youth for granted but that was only so Harry wouldn't make a habit of expecting him to do nice things for him. In truth, he wouldn't mind an excuse to give Harry's body a rub down in the middle of the afternoon.

The effort would be worth the bother, because Severus loved to see the whitened marks he left behind when he kneaded those gorgeous globes or stole a nibble of that taut flesh. Harry's arse was a glorious thing that deserved to be worshipped, and while he was often reluctant to verbalize his feelings, he took great pleasure in convincing Harry's body that he loved him very, very much.

Harry stirred as if sensing Severus's presence. "Thought you were working all day," he mumbled, his eyes squinting from the bright light.

"I have been working all day, but even those of us devoted to our vocations need sustenance."

The little fool flopped over unaware of his burned bum. "You could just say you missed me and wanted to spend time with me," he pouted much to Severus's pleasure.

"Yet you've demanded that I not lie." Severus glanced down at him smirking as he waited to see if Harry would pick a fight or get motherly.

"Severus, it's a gorgeous day. Be nice."

Motherly, it was, and that suited Severus fine as he had better things to do than bicker. Stealing a glance at Harry's cock that was already starting to fill, Severus decided that he would play Harry's game a little longer.

"And I suppose being nice would demand that I waste my afternoon lounging about with you."

Harry sat up, a coy smile on his face. "Well, we wouldn't have to lounge. There are things we could do to keep you entertained."

Severus's heart fluttered. He never tired of invitations from Harry, even though he'd stopped needing to hear them long ago. "As tempting as your offer might be, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline."

Harry's face fell and Severus knew he'd misunderstood. Harry flopped back in a pout, cock still partial engorged. He was a remarkable sight, and once again, Severus thanked Merlin that he hadn't found Harry's petulance endearing when he was a student.

"So is it the orders that can't wait, or is there some root to chop before dusk when the moon is in Aries during the eighth month?"

"The moon is in Libra, Harry."

"Fine. Libra, then."

"No, there aren't any roots, and the orders are sitting unfilled so that I can be berated by a cantankerous imp who isn't even aware of his own body's needs."

"Hey! I'm not cantankerous just because I wanted to spend time with you!"

"I notice that you don't deny being an imp, and I never said that I wouldn't spend time with you."

Harry sat up again, furrow lines on his brow. Severus was relieved when they'd developed, as it was proof that he did -at least on occasion- think. "But you didn't want to … you know, and you always want to."

Severus decided to lie back and enjoy the sun, slipping his hands behind his head. "That's because you've blistered your arse, and I did promise you that I'd never willingly hurt you."

"Oh," Harry mumbled sheepishly, "It doesn't hurt."

"Lie back. You're blocking the sun, and it will hurt once you go inside and have a shower." When Harry settled, Severus reached out and linked their fingers.

"But maybe later?"

"Considering I'll be the one rubbing the potion onto your skin, you'd find it difficult to escape me," Severus answered lazily, stretching out his legs to get comfortable.

"And you want to just be out here with me, wasting time?"

"So it would seem."

Harry sighed contently. "I was wrong. It's not a gorgeous day; it's a perfect day."

Severus squeezed his hand and smiled. "Don't ruin it with your sappiness."

Harry chuckled and squeezed back. "Wouldn't think of it, Sev, wouldn't think of it."


End file.
